Not The Only One
by WritingSoul
Summary: Three years ago, Haruhi had been in love with a man named Jason. Three years ago, he had cheated on her with a girl named Anna. Three years ago, Anna befriended Haruhi. One-shot, Tamaki/Haruhi, slight Haruhi/OC, and Kyoya/OC if you kinda squint.


" _Promise me you'll never cheat on me." She whispered, looking at him._

 _He looked back at her, love shining in his eyes. "I promise you, baby."_

* * *

Her bag hit the floor with a sharp 'thump!', hazel colored eyes widening as she took in the sight in front of her. Her boyfriend of three years, Jason, was on the couch, making out with a girl that was definitely not her. Tears filled her eyes as his blue ones snapped over to her, a smirk on his face. She picked up her bag, locked the door, and ran.

She ran and ran, abandoning any logic or reasoning. Abandoning any thoughts. Abandoning any feelings.

Unbeknownst to her, the girl back at the apartment was looking between the door and her boyfriend, or who she thought was her boyfriend. "Jason? Who was that girl and why did she have a key to your apartment?" she asked. Her red hair was twisted up into a bun, hazel eyes searching his as he made eye contact with her. He looked at her, seeming to be debating something. "She was my other girlfriend," he started. Her heart shattered, not for her, but for the other girl. "It doesn't matter now ,though, Anna. Let's get back to what we were doing." Anna stood abruptly. "No thanks, scumbag. We're over," she stated coldly. Her tone left no room for opposition as she turned on her heel and slapped him across the face. "I hate people like you." she spat.

Throwing the door open, she ran after the girl. She eventually caught her wrist while they ran through a park, pulling the girl back sharply. She cried out, squirming in Anna's grip. "Let me go!" Anna sighed. "Calm down, you're not the only one he was cheating on." the girl stopped and looked up at her, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes. "What?"

Sighing once more, she let a slow -comforting- smile spread across her face. "Let's start over. I'm Anna." She extended a hand.

"Haruhi."

"Well Haruhi, what do you say we go for ice cream?"

* * *

 _Anna held Haruhi close as she cried. "It's okay, hun. It's okay."_

* * *

Ever since that night, three years ago, Anna and Haruhi have been attached at the hip. They knew each other like the back of their hands. Haruhi had never let Anna meet the host club, but tonight was the big night. Pushing the doors open, she took a deep breath at the sight of her friends. Anna walked in behind her. "Damn, sweet pea, they are rich!" She yelled. Haruhi snickered as her friend's eyes traveled from the ceiling to the group of handsome men at the dinner table. "Oh damn…" she whispered lowly, eyes traveling around the group. "I'm surrounded by hotties! Score!" she yelled again as the twins broke out in laughter. Tamaki grabbed her hand, kneeling, and she looked down at him as she cocked her hip to the side, making her black dress shimmer. It was a solid black, with a silver bow knotted just below her breasts. The fabric over her breasts was covered in sparkling gems, and the rest of the dress was completely black, falling to her lower shin. Her feet were in two-inch black heels, and her hair had been left down for once.

"Uh-oh," Haruhi muttered, in a dress of her own choosing. It was silver, with the black bow being around her waist. Her dress had spaghetti straps, that crisscrossed over her bare back, unlike Anna's, which was held up solely by her best friends breasts. Haruhi's chocolate-brown hair had been left down for the night. She wore a pair of two-inch heels as well, and they both had on light makeup.

"Welcome, princess. We are so glad you could join us tonight." He sang, kissing her hand. She blinked twice, and then proceeded to scrunch up her cute little face and say, "Ew."

Tamaki and the twins lost it, the twins laughing and Tamaki going into his emo corner. Haruhi laughed, the sound drifting through the air like tinkling bells. Anna giggled as well.

"Well, shall we sit?" Kyoya offered. Anna smiled. "Of course! Mr. hottie-with-a-body runner up." she winked, sliding into a chair. Everyone talked and chatted, and Anna couldn't help but notice the chemistry between Haruhi and Tamaki.

When Tamaki had heard the news of Haruhi's breakup with Jason, he'd been angry and frustrated. Of course, this didn't stop the inevitable realization that she was single and he had another chance to pursue her.

The Souh family's only son had a crush on her for a while now, and he had only realized it once they traveled abroad for their third year of high school.

Even now, he glanced between her and her best friend, who he had learned was Anna, who was studying clinical psychology. He wondered how they had met, how good of a friend this girl was, and if she took care of Haruhi when he couldn't be there for her among other things.

How long would it take for him to make a move?

"Haruhi yes!" she squealed. "You two make a perfect match!" Haruhi rolled her eyes, a blush staining her cheeks as they rode to their shared flat. "Don't pretend like you and Kyoya-senpai weren't making googly eyes at eachother all night either." she scoffed. Anna blushed. "Let's focus on your love life first. He's single and ready to mingle, hot and ready to trot if you know what I mean." she winked as she stopped at a red light.

"I don't think I want to get into a relationship again. What if he- he does the same thing as Jason?" she asked, doubting herself.

Anna looked at her. "No, he won't do that. If any guy ever does that to you again, there will be hell to pay." she stated.

Haruhi giggled.

Obviously neither of them would make a move, so she'd have to do a little mettling to get them together.

But how?

Haruhi sighed as she stepped into the party hall. Tamaki was throwing a ball for the student body, and she and Anna had been forced to tag along. Scratch that, it was only Haruhi who had been forced to tag along, as Anna had come along happily. She sighed, walking around the party. Bumping into someone, she gasped and apologized. The man stood up, revealing himself to be Jason. Those same blue eyes that she had once loved to gaze into were now impossible to meet. She stepped around him. "Please, excuse me."

Just as she was about to pass him, his hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder roughly. She winced. "Please sir, let me go." she said, keeping her eyes on the floor. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to feel his presence, and she certainly did not want to speak with him. He began to drag her away through the crowd, but was stopped by Anna. She pinched his earlobe. "And just what do you think you're doing with my best friend?" she seethed, about to tear him a new one. And instead of taking it, he let go of Haruhi, and slapped her across the face.

The slap echoed in both Anna and Haruhi's ears, Haruhi's handing flying to her mouth. Anna's eyes were wide. She had known him to be a cheater, but slapping an ex? That was out of line. She smiled cruelly, as he lowered his arm. In two quick steps, she was eye level with him. Anna patted his cheek softly, twice. Then, she pulled her arm back and backhanded him across the face, her ring cutting into his face.

Grabbing Haruhi's arm, she made a dash for it, knowing she could only get so far before he would catch up. Ducking and weaving, she pushed Haruhi outside and shut the door, Honey and Mori in her sights. "Not so fast there." Jason tutted as he grabbed her by her arm. She sighed. "Mori, Honey, come say hi to our newest guest!" she called, holding her arm up. His grip had tightened. Honey and Mori's eyes flashed with recognition before it was overtaken by a downright bloodthirsty look.

Smiling at Jason, she removed her arm from his grip and ran to go find Tamaki. After a minute, she found him talking to Kyoya in a corner of the room. She slipped out of her heels and ran as fast as she could over to him. "Tamaki, it's Haruhi." she panted as she arrived in front of the two best friends. Tamaki's head snapped to attention. "What is it?" He asked urgently, noting the red mark on her face. "It's Jason. He's here but I got her away from him and-" Anna took a deep breath. "-she needs you."

"Where is she?" The blonde male asked. "Out by the fountain." Anna replied easily. He took off, gliding through the crowd in a hurry.

By the time Tamaki got to her, Haruhi was sobbing into her arms. In all his years of knowing her- 8 years now, to be exact- he had never seen her sob. She had cried yes, but never, ever sobbed.

He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and she buried her face into his chest. Her sobs continued and she began to vent. "He cheated on me, made me feel like nothing, and now he's back to harass me. Great. Just great." she stated, frustrated.

Tamaki was confused. "How could you ever feel like that? You're great." He stated. She looked up at him, all of the anger in her hazel eyes now replaced with curiosity, and something else. He couldn't place it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, gently prodding him to go on. If there was anything she had learned from being friends with Anna, it was that she had to tread carefully when it came to matters of the heart. He blushed.

"You're just...amazing. I mean, your academic records are brilliant and you're gorgeous. Your morals are sound and-" he stopped himself.

"And?"

"I just realized that I've fallen for you harder than I thought I did." he stated bluntly. That was all the reason she needed. Haruhi swooped in and kissed him. "How's that for an, 'I like you too'?" she asked. "Needs a little more spice." Tamaki joked. Haruhi swatted him on the shoulder. "Even after all that, you're still an idiot, Tamaki-senpai." she stated dryly.

"Hey Haruhi?" The blonde asked, directing his eyes to the stars. "Yes, senpai?"

"Do you….want to be my girlfriend?" he asked slowly. Haruhi almost laughed at how shy he truly was. She had him pegged for a full-time flirt.

"Yes."

They sealed the deal with another kiss.

* * *

" _I do." She whispered, looking into his violet eyes._

" _I do." He whispered back, unwavering -true- love in his eyes._

" _You may now kiss the bride." The pastor announced._

 _The bride and groom were all too eager._

* * *

 **I finally posted it! Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this, and if you'd like to see a little OC/Kyoya one-shot *wiggles eyebrows*!**

 **If any of you like Soul Eater, or just want more OHSHC action, then boy do I have news for you!**

 **Because I have been so terrible at updating my stories, I am putting out three other One-Shots/drabbles tonight, two of which are Tamaki/Haruhi, one is also a Kyoya/Oc alongside the HaruTama goodness, and one is a Kid/OC one-shot! :DDDD**

 **Have a great day guys!**


End file.
